The Mystery Of Lily
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: The meeting of Storybrooke and it's problems, is interrupted when two people claiming to be from the future, appear by magic. One of them is a teenage Henry, the little girl, no one knows and she won't tell. Will the people of Storybrooke find out the identity of the little girl and will the little girl mention who she is to the two important people to her in Storybrooke?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I would first like to apologise about the title. I am not so good with them. Second, I hope you like this story. **

"We are here today to discuss the uh... recent events lately and how to solve them," echoed Charmings voice, as he spoke to the people of Storybrooke from the stage he was standing on in the town hall. "I know it's been..intense lately-," Charming said, getting cut off by Grumpy. "That's the biggest understatement don't you think?," he muttered, looking at Regina, who just gave him an ice cold glare, only breaking it as Henry, who was at the front with Emma and Snow, spoke. "But we _still _need to sort things out or no one will be happy". Charming looked down at his Grandson and smiled at him.

"Back to what I was saying. We are still in Storybrooke and the fact that the town is small and not big enough to hold all this drama, we need to come up with a solution and for a way that we can all live here in peace until we can get back to our world," Charming continued on. He caught his daughter looking down at her twined hands as he mentioned about returning to the enchanted forest. Luckily, Snow seemed to catch on and squeezed her daughters hand in reassurance. Emma managed to let slip a small smile until she put up her wall to listen to Charming, who sighed at the thought of how long it would be before he and Snow could get past their daughters walls.

"Any day now will do Charming," commented a voice with a Scottish accent. Charming looked at the corner where Rumplestiltskin smirked, until Belle touched his shoulder and gave him a light warning look.

"Ah, well...we, firstly, we all know that the war between Regina and us has been difficult and we are sorry you are all suffering. Luckily, we have spoken to Regina and have agreed to a solution that fits us. With Doctor Hoppers help, she can redeem herself, so I suggest you all support that," Charming declared.

Regina sank into her seat at the mention of her continuing therapy sessions with Doctor Hopper, but sat up a little at the supportive smile Henry gave her as he looked round. She also spotted Emma smiling at him at the little gesture and sighed.

"The only problem we have right now, is Hook. He is about in Storybrooke in hiding and he is hoping to cause trouble at every corner. Me and my daughter Emma will be looking out for this town and want you to let us know if you spot anything suspicious...besides the magical elements we have here now," Charming carried on.

"Also, I-," Charming was interrupted as there was a loud rumbling sound and a flash of light, as the room shook, sending a few people off their chairs.

The rumbling and shaking stopped. Charming, including everyone else that had fallen, sat back onto their chairs, except Emma, who was looking at the two new faces that were in the position of where the light had flashed,

First, there was a boy, who looked around, not scared, yet confused. He must of been about fifteen. A hand was on his arm, the owner of it appeared to be behind him. Suddenly, the hand moved off his arm and a face appeared from behind him. The person behind him was a little girl, who looked about four years old. She had chestnut coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry Henry I didn't mean it," the girl cried to the boy, who leaned down to the child and smiled at her softly.

"I know, I know, don't be scared, we can sort this out ok? Just be brave, I know you can do it," said the boy. Meanwhile, the Henry who had been sat with Snow, was up off his chair and walked to the boy and girl, a confused and excited look on his face. "Wait...is your name Henry?," he asked the boy in front of him. The boy nodded with a smile on his face. "A-are...you me?," Henry asked him. "The boy nodded.

Everyone gasped and looked at the old version of Henry. The little girl pulled on older Henry, who leaned down as she whispered in his ear. "Ok, yes ok we won't tell anyone, but everyone knowing your name won't hurt now would it?," asked older Henry. The little girl nodded, still on edge.

Sensing the girls distress, Emma walked up to her, looked at her older son who looked just like Neal, then leaned down to the childs height awkwardly. "Hello," Emma said quietly. The girl hid a little behind older Henry. "Hello," she whispered. "So..you're from the future huh?," Emma asked, feeling stupid. The girl nodded.

While Emma tried to get the little girl to talk to her, people looked at her, interested about her connection with Henry. Something was bothering Regina. She could sense an aura from the child. It was really strong. She looked at Rumplestiltskin and the blue fairy to see if they sensed it too. Judging by their curious faces, they did. Belle, who was next to Rumplestiltskin, looked at the small little girl. _Poor thing, must be frightening to be in a room of strangers_.

Emma was feeling weird. She felt a weird kind of tension that was in the air. It felt more stronger near the girl. As she looked into the girls chocolate brown eyes, she noticed something. She noticed her hair colour and her facial features. She noticed how similar the face was. She had seen that face before. _But where from?_

"What's your name?," she asked the girl kindly, smiling a little to show her that she was no harm to her.

"Lily," she replied.

**Ok, first chapter people. I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey, I loved the response from my first chapter and I am really getting into this story. Hope you like this chapter you lovely people :).**

Charming watched Emma's awkward interaction with the little girl and decided to step in and find out the important thing. _Where had they come from and how did they get here?_

Charming made a few steps towards them and gave Emma a look that he had this. He took one look at his teenage Grandson, smiling. The boy did the same, not at all phased by the situation. However, one person was obviously a little phased and they were standing in front of him, looking at him with big brown eyes. The little girl looked like a dear in the headlights. No wonder. Charming realised how tall he was compared to the child, so he bent down and gave the little girl a kind expression, hoping she wouldn't run screaming for the hills.

"Hello there Lily, my name is charming. I won't hurt you, I just want to know how you got here and where you are from. Do you think you could tell me?," Charming smiled.

The girl looked up at teenage Henry, who nodded his head in encouragement. Lily took her hand off Henry's, stepping forward a little to Charming. "We came here by accidental magic. We..we're from the future. Only a few years," whispered. "Did you touch something magical, or did it just happen?," Charming carried on. The child looked up at Henry again, who nodded to her. "Well...It was my fault," she mumbled. "I got upset and it just...the light appeared and then we were here."

"Oh...can you do magic?," asked Charming, his curiosity increasing. The little girl nodded slowly, fidgeting with her thumbs. "Well...don't look so worried, you're not in trouble and we won't hurt you. It also seems that you know Henry, so I guess you kind of know everyone else here...am I right?" The girl nodded again to Charmings question. "We can help you get back. In the meantime, I suggest you guys stay with us, we can find you somewhere to stay..is that ok?," Charming asked. Henry looked at Lily beside him, who was telling him "No" with her eyes. But they couldn't just sit in the meeting hall with all these eyes staring at them. "Sure, that would help very much," Henry replied.

"NO! We can't, we don't know what could happen at anytime, we can't- I CAN take us back I can!," shrieked Lily. The curtains around the room, began to sway violently. "Lily, calm down. We will be ok, I promi-," said Henry, getting interrupted. "YOU CAN'T PROMISE THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE, YOU CAN'T. IT'S MY FAULT, I NEED TO FIX IT AND MAMA AND PAPA WILL BE SCARED AND AND-," Lily's screamed, her odd accent making its way across the room as the curtains fell to the floor from the violent sways, causing people to jump out of their chairs. "LILY. CALM DOWN. THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WILL DO IF YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO GET HURT DO YOU?," Henry snapped, hoping she would listen. The only sound heard, was Lily's gasps for breath and Henry's quick breathing after he raised his voice. Everyone just looked shocked.

"Lily looked at Henry with her brown eyes, then without warning, she started to cry hysterically. She ran into Henry's arms, who just rubbed her back and looked at his Grandpa awkwardly. "She'll be fine, maybe we should get something to eat. She is usually hungry when she is really worked up," Henry muttered. "Ah...sure, why don't you bring her to Granny's, we could find you both something to eat and see what we can do?," Charming asked him cautiously, thinking the little girl would have another outburst. "Yeah, lets go there," Henry agreed.

The Charmings along with Granny, Ruby including Regina and Rumplestiltskin (who was accompanied by Belle) were sat inside Granny's. Granny and Ruby were busy cooking up some burgers for Henry and Lily, while the Charming family were muttering quietly with Regina and Rumplestiltskin, while Belle was sat one table away from Henry and Lily, sipping an iced tea, daring to look at the two with curiosity.

"The reason I have called you two here, is because you could help us figure out how Lily has such extreme magical abilities, plus she seems to need help with controlling them. I wouldn't ask if it seemed important," Charming whispered. "Fine, I cannot say the child hasn't had me curious over her extreme ability of magical use, because it is indeed curious," muttered Rumplestiltskin, who looked around and spotted the child twirling a straw round in her iced tea that she had ordered.

"Lily, if you don't want _them_ to know, you have to be _really _careful. When you get worked up, you end up shouting in your parents accents and I am pretty sure people will catch on. Just...try to keep calm ok?," Henry asked the child. "Ok," she replied, her head down in shame. She took a quick look at Belle, who was reading a book. The little girl hopped of her seat and walked shyly up to her. "What book is that?," she asked, her voice quiet as she looked at her mother, who didn't look so much different. Belle looked up from her book at the sound of the voice and noticed the child looking at her. "This? This is _The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe,_" Belle smiled. The little girl was wearing a little blue dress that had a black bow on, with white tights and black sneakers. Her hair had little gold clips in.

"What's it about?," Lily asked. "Well...its about four children who go to live in a house to be safe, there the youngest child finds a wardrobe, that takes her and her brothers and sisters to another world," Belle replied. Lily liked the sound of that book. "Wow," she said. Belle smiled at the little girl who had took an interest in her book. She seemed such a lover of books for such a young girl. Ruby walked up to the table, a tray holding two plates of burgers, in her hands. She placed the tray down on the table Henry was on and smiled. "There you go kids," she said. Lily made her way back to her seat, struggling to get on. Ruby picked her up and placed her on her chair. "There you go sweetie." "Thank you," Lily mumbled.

Lily didn't like when people helped her. She appreciated it, but she liked to try things on her own. She remembered when she was reaching for a book on the highest shelf, leading her to climbing it, scaring her father in the process as he caught her trying to get the book.

Lily looked at the mini group meeting that was going on in the corner. They spotted her staring and stopped. They agreed to speak later and sat a table away from them. Granny placed four hot chocolates on their table. She saw Regina give her a funny look, then she walked out.

Rumplestiltskin made his way over to the table the child was sat at, hoping the girl wouldn't run away at the sight of him. He didn't sit down as he reached the table, just stood there with his hands on his cane. "Hello," he said in a soft town, hoping that would help. The childs and Henry's face snapped up at his voice. _Here we go._

"Hi," said older Henry, smiling at the man, who smiled at his Grandson. He knew he wouldn't be that much of a problem. He looked at the child next to him, waiting for her to run off. She just stared at him. "Hello," she finally greeted. "Is it ok if I sit down?," he asked, gesturing to the empty seat across from her. "S-sure,", Lily stuttered. She hoped he hadn't figured it out yet. Older Henry decided to excuse himself, going over to the Charming table. Rumplestiltskin sat down.

"My name is Rump-," Rumplestiltskin started, only being cut off. "I know who you are," Lily stated. "Oh, well, guess the introductions aren't needed then," he quipped. "That was quite a lot of magic you used today, wasn't it?," he asked her, hoping she wouldn't freeze up on him. The girl nodded awkwardly. "How have you gotten this kind of magic child?," he asked. Lily pondered over the thought, she could tell him a little without giving too much away. "I was born with it," she admitted. Rumplestiltskin looked at her, wondering who this child could possibly belong to. After Lily finished her burger, Ruby came out with a list of ice cream to choose from. "Chocolate chip please," was Lily's answer. "Ah, that's a favourite of mine too," Rumplestiltskin smiled.

As Ruby made her way back to the back, she pulled Granny in a corner. "I know who she belongs to Granny," she whispered. "As do I child, it is obvious," Granny whispered back. "Rumplestiltskin and Belle," they both whispered.

Belle watched Rumplestiltskin eat his chocolate chip ice cream, while the girl ate hers. It was quite a sight to see Rumplestiltskin sat with a child that was not scared of him, eating ice cream. She continued to enjoy the lovely scene in front of her, ignoring the adventures the _Pevensies_ were having in _Narnia,_ in her book.

The Charmings also watched in awe at the picture perfect scene. Emma suddenly felt her mind click. Her eyes went wide. "Emma what's wrong?," her mother asked her daughter, concerned. "I know who the kid belongs to," she said.

"Who?," her mother asked, while younger Henry and Charming leaned in, wondering who it was. Emma shifted her gaze to Rumplestiltskin, then to Belle. All the Charmings sat there, feeling stupid that they hadn't linked it all up. "You think we should tell them?," Henry asked. "No, it's best that they find out themselves kid," Emma muttered.

**So...how was that. I know there is too much Charming family going on, but there will be some Rumbelle fluffy stuff soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: My apologises for those that had to wait, I finally have here for you, chapter 3.**

The Charmings, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Older Henry and Lily were sat in a little corner in Granny's. They had to decide where they were going to let the children stay while they figure out how to help them back to their rightful time and place. The Charmings agreed they were cramped up as it was, so they couldn't take them. Granny said she would gladly take them if they had the room. They couldn't place them in the hands of other citizens that they hardly knew and didn't talk to enough. That would be rude. They knew Regina would not have them and they couldn't risk it no matter how well she was doing. All eyes were on Rumplestiltskin.

"I don't know...I-," he said, trying to find a reason he didn't want the two in his home. "Rum, surely we can take them in? They won't be any bother. We can't leave them," Belle put in, looking at him with those blue eyes. Charming smirked as Rumplestiltskin groaned.

"Fine, fine. It's settled. Oh and Charming if you carry on smirking I'll be tempted to turn your mouth into a beak," Rumplestiltskin threatened. Emma and Snow looked at him cautiously. Belle rolled her eyes and smiled. Lily let out a giggle as she imagined Charming with a beak, quacking. Everyone looked at her as her giggle sounded through the room.

Rumplestiltskin gave a soft smile. "Well at least someone finds my quips amusing," he said.

Lily stepped into the house and was ushered into the living room by Belle. Not that she would need any guidance. This was her house too after all. But she couldn't let them know that. "I have a spare room that is not in use. I'll go prepare that now," Rumplestiltskin informed them awkwardly. Belle had asked them if they wanted anything to drink, eat or if they wanted to watch TV. Henry replied yes watching TV. Belle smiled at him and gave him the remote. Lily sat on the sofa on her own, as Henry sat on a single sofa that was was facing the TV. He was watching some crime show that Lily had no interest in. "Mu-Belle, may I use your bathroom?," she asked to Belle, biting her lip at nearly calling her mum.

"Sure. You see those stairs in the hallway? Go up them and turn right, the door you see is to the bathroom," Belle told her, smiling kindly at her. She watched Lily climb up the steps. Belle walked a little up the steps, making sure Lily had got up there safely. Once Lily was up, she told her to shout for her if she was in any bother. Belle stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

As Lily finished up, she went to meet Belle downstairs, but was stopped by the sight of her father, who was staring into a room. Curious, she walked up to him and was stopped by the sight of the room. The walls were blue, with patterns of joined roses across the wall. There were two beds at each side of the room. One had dark blue plain bedding, while the other one that was smaller, had light blue bedding with gold patterned roses. There was a little shelf of books near the small bed and even a little doll on top of it. There was a mini wardrobe near the little bed too and the big bed had a bigger wardrobe. There was a little mirror that had golden roses engraved around it, on the side of a wall. The floor was covered in white carpet everywhere. Lily was amazed. "Wow," she whispered, making Rumplestiltskin jump beside her. "Oh, hello. Are you lost little one?," he asked her. "Oh...I was just...looking at the room. It's pretty," she muttered. "Glad you like it child," he replied. "How about we go back downstairs and see if Belle isn't getting worried?," he asked her. "OK," she replied. She struggled getting downstairs, Rumplestiltskin waited a step down. "Would you like some help?," he asked her as she tried to reach her foot onto the next step, that was far to wind. "I'm ok," she assured him. As she stepped down, she lost her balanced and fell. Rumplestiltskin was at her side and picked her up without question, looking at the girl to see if she was OK. Lily winced at the pain in her knee. As she had fell, her knee had hit the side of the wall, making it ache. "Point to where it hurts child and I can heal you," Rumplestiltskin told her. Lily pointed to her knee. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand over her knee. The second he did that, the pain disappeared. "Thank you," she said, smiling. Rumplestiltskin picked her up awkwardly, keeping hold of his cane. It was a nightmare to get up with his leg, but it was better that than to have a child injuring herself.

As they got down, Rumplestiltskin placed her down and they walked into the living room, where Belle smiled with relief.

As the hours passed, Belle had cooked them a lovely meal and even relaxed around them a bit, as did Rumplestiltskin. When Belle had went to go do the washing up, Rumplestiltskin had followed. Lily had sneaked past Henry, who was getting more tired as he watched the TV, to go spy on her parents. She spotted her father kissing her mother on the cheek, and as her mother wiped a little soap foam onto his nose. She smiled and then sighed sadly. She wished they knew who she was. She wanted to run in and tell them, to hug them tight and tell them everything was fine. She wanted to tell her father that Bae was alive and well. But she couldn't risk it. She had already messed with the future by arriving here. Magic had a price, and she was worried for what she could lose. She couldn't change any of the future as it was. Her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted someone on the table. It was only her parents chipped cup. "Chip," she whispered. Her parents looked up at her and she ran back to the sofa.

Lily looked around the room. The night light had cast a calm glow around it, but the darkness wasn't her problem. She looked to her right, where Henry was snoring. He had drifted off the moment he got into bed. Lily couldn't sleep. All she could do was worry. She picked up one of the books off the shelf. Maybe if she read a little, she could get tired and then go to sleep. She was only on the first few pages of 'The Ugly Duckling' , when she was caught by Belle.

"Hey. Can't sleep?," Belle asked her quietly. Lily moved her head as to say no. Belle walked into the room and sat at the end of the bed. "Are you missing your home?" she asked her. Lily nodded. Lily looked at her and felt herself begin to cry. She felt two arms wrap themselves around her softly.

Lily stayed in the safe and comforting arms of her mother. She didn't know if she could keep the secret any longer if she was in the presence of her mother and father that didn't know that she was their future child, it hurt. Lily had drifted off, as did Belle, who was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

Rumplestiltskin went into the spare room to see if Belle was coming to sleep. She had gone their fifteen minutes ago to check on Lily. Henry seemed OK that they didn't need to worry, but a four year old that was separated from her parents was one to check on. As he reached the room, he paused at the sight of his true love asleep, with the little girl in her arms, who was also asleep. _She'll make a great mother one day_, he thought. He gently moved Belle so she wasn't sleeping on the wall, making sure Lily wasn't stirred from her sleep too. He wrapped the blanket around them.

They were both so peaceful. Belle was smiling contently as was Lily. Their smiles matched. As did their hair. Belle looked like she had her own mini version of herself. Rumplestiltskin froze. It all hit him at once. The child. She had the same colour hair and features as Belle. She even had magic. She knew Henry too. His feet dragged him off to his room while his brain was gathering all these important bits of information. As he lay down, he didn't feel so tired anymore. He could only think at what had been staring at him in the face. He'd been an idiot, a blind idiot. _Why didn't I notice this before?_

**AN: Yeah that was chapter 3. I hope you liked this one guys.**


End file.
